Ability Scores
Version 0.1 Abilities are divided into physical abilities (Str/Dex/Con) and mental abilities (Int/Wis/Cha). An ability score is the raw number, while ability modifier is the number by which you modify relevant numbers. You can determine an ability modifier from an ability score via the following formula: ([ - 10] / 2) = ability modifier 'Strength ' (Str) Determines physical power. Weightlifting is an example of a pure Strength check. Strength checks, for tests of raw muscle, such as moving heavy objects in tense situations. Melee attack rolls Damage rolls with melee weapons, thrown weapons and some ranged weapons. The following skills: Climb, Jump and Swim Encumberance 'Dexterity ' (Dex) Determines physical agility. Reflex saves are 'pure' Dexterity checks. Melee attack rolls with weapons of your size or smaller Ranged attack rolls Natural dodge bonus to AC Reflex saves The following skills: Acrobatics, Disable Device, Ride, Sleight of Hand and Stealth 'Constitution ' (Con) Determines physical hardiness. Fortitude saves are 'pure' Constitution checks. Hit points, at 1st and 6th level (score and modifier) and subsequent levels (modifier) Fortitude saves The following skill: Endurance If the optional Gritty variant is used, Constitution affects your massive damage threshold. 'Intelligence ' (Int) Determines mental agility. Doing mental math is an example of a pure Intelligence check. Languages known. Each +1 of Int modifier represents one virtual rank in the Language skill, allowing the purchase of a pidgin of a new language or an additional dialect of a known language. Skill points The following skills: Craft, Knowledge (All) and Spellcraft (for some casters). Finsesse statistic (for some casters) 'Wisdom ' (Wis) Determines mental hardiness. Will saves are 'pure' Wisdom checks. Will saves The following skills: Concentration, Heal, Observation, Profession, Spellcraft (for some casters) and Survival. Finesse statistic (for some casters) Power statistic (for some casters) If the optional Sanity rules are used, Wisdom affects your starting SAN. 'Charisma ' (Cha) Determines mental power. Initial social impressions are pure Charisma checks. The following skills: Deception, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Perform and Use Magic Device. Power statistic (for some casters) 'With regard to Ability Scores and Spells' Most characters will eventually gain the potential to cast spells. Whether or not characters will develop this ability (by putting ranks in the Spellcraft skill) is up to individual. However, once a character with a caster level puts at least one rank in Spellcraft, they must make a decision about which ability scores influence their casting. Each caster has two relevant ability scores: their Finesse ability and their Power ability. Their Finesse ability influences how much mana they have, and is the ability that influences their Spellcraft craft. Their Power ability influences their Magic Power Modifier (MPM), which affects spell damage and duration. A caster may select either Int or Wis as their Finesse ability. A caster may select either Wis or Cha as their Power ability. A caster may not choose Wis as both Finesse and Power ability. Generally, Int/Wis casters are known as Wizards or Archivists, Int/Cha casters are known as Sorcerers and Wis/Cha casters are known as Priests, regardless of their actual class. Category:Character Creation